The present technology relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program. More specifically, the present technology relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program, which enable, e.g., the whole and partial details of an image to be confirmed at the same time.
A digital camera (digital still camera), for example, includes a liquid crystal panel having an aspect ratio of 4:3 or 16:9 and can display, on the liquid crystal panel, an image (e.g., a still picture as a photograph) taken by the digital camera.
Meanwhile, some of recent digital cameras can take a horizontally long (or vertically long) panorama image by continuously taking an image while the digital camera is panned (or tilted).
Because such a panorama image has an aspect ratio differing from that of the liquid crystal panel of the digital camera, i.e., because the panorama image is horizontally longer than the liquid crystal panel having the aspect ratio of 4:3 or 16:9, display of the panorama image on the liquid crystal panel is restricted.
In more detail, when the whole of the panorama image is to be displayed on the liquid crystal panel, the panorama image is displayed in a reduced size. Also, when the panorama image is to be displayed in an enlarged size on the liquid crystal panel, just a part of the panorama image can be displayed and the whole of the panorama image is not displayed.
In view of the above-described point, an image reproducing device is proposed which displays a part of a panorama image in an enlarged scale over an entire liquid crystal panel, and which provides superimposed display indicating which part of the panorama image is displayed on the liquid crystal panel (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-152168).